Currently, about 2 million people in the United States have diseases such as cerebral palsy or amyotrophic lateral sclerosis that impair their ability to control their muscles. Although life-support systems keep these people alive, they are often "locked into" their bodies, a condition known as locked-in syndrome (LIS), in which a patient completely loses mobility (muscle control) and the ability to speak. The patient is completely paralyzed and mute, requiring constant attention. Communication in such individuals is primarily made through eye movements only, and it is practically impossible for such people to call for help during an emergency. To address the need for an emergency communication aid, Physical Optics Corporation (POC) proposes to develop a new and simple Emergency Communication (ECO) system for people suffering from paralysis and speech disorder, or severely traumatized by brain or spinal cord injury, or suffering through LIS, as well as for disabled seniors. ECO is a simple, compact wireless device that monitors the steady-state visually evoked potential (SSVEP) of the patient when the patient is stimulated with a flashing light. POC's ECO system will offer a very simple solution for people suffering with these complications by providing an emergency communication aid that requires very little training and maintenance and setup time. The ECO system can be used in hospitals, rehabs, assisted living facilities, or home settings. In Phase I, POC will demonstrate the feasibility of this system by building a benchtop setup and by assembling and testing it in a clinical environment. In Phase II, POC plans to upgrade this prototype to a professional system that can be used on patients. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Currently, about 2 million people in the United States have diseases such as cerebral palsy or amyotrophic lateral sclerosis that impair their ability to control their muscles. Although life-support systems keep these people alive, they are often "locked into" their bodies, a condition known as locked-in syndrome (LIS), in which a patient completely loses mobility (muscle control) and the ability to speak. The patient is completely paralyzed and mute, requiring constant attention. Communication in such individuals is made primarily through eye movements only, and it is practically impossible for such people to call for help during an emergency. POC's ECO system will offer a very simple solution for people suffering with these complications by providing an emergency communication aid that can be used in hospitals, rehabs, assisted living facilities, or home settings.